


Stars Shining as Your Bones Illuminate

by winterfalls42



Series: 【刺客信条EA】好兆头AU系列 [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, Boys In Love, Humor, M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26554945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterfalls42/pseuds/winterfalls42
Summary: Angel Ezio/ Demon Altair series私设如潮！！设定都是胡诌！！！没有对任何宗教/历史事件/真实人物不敬的意思一个非常普通的超自然AU，天使和恶魔都是公务员一块傻白甜饼，一点虐狗日常。并不好吃qwq老夫老夫，破廉耻！
Relationships: Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad
Series: 【刺客信条EA】好兆头AU系列 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931203
Kudos: 3





	Stars Shining as Your Bones Illuminate

天使艾吉奥驾驶他的跑车在公路上飞驰，手指伴随着齐柏林飞艇的歌声敲打方向盘。现在播放的是他们1975年的新专辑，艾吉奥挺庆幸那一年他突然想回地球看看，并且在乐队发新专的那天用了一点手段来确保自己能顺利买到唱片。可惜的是，对于大部分上级天使来说，摇滚乐就像把圣餐换成蛋糕和威士忌，是万万不能接受的。

冥顽不灵的老古董们。艾吉奥叹气。现在可是21世纪，如果他们在给驻地球天使下达命令时，还依然用“圣痕”的话，那就太可悲了。要知道连恶魔都已经开始用Skype和脸书了。上次艾吉奥还看见亚斯塔禄在推特上和一个人类（似乎是一位教师？）争论给学生一周休假七天的必要性。

说起恶魔，艾吉奥不由地露出笑容。虽然他们大部分都很讨厌——比如那位在1975年让罗伯特·普朗特出车祸的贱人——满脑子只想着破坏和灾难，也不爱遵守上司的指示。只不过艾吉奥恰恰认识那么一位“叛离经道”的恶魔，也正是这位恶魔，足够让他改变从前的认知，不再一竿子打死一地狱魔。

话又说回来，艾吉奥自己也不怎么像个天使。不像他那个直接被上帝创造，生来就是天使的父亲，艾吉奥直到十七岁（或者说从他被父亲乔瓦尼创造起过了十七年后）才发现自己不是人类。当然，由于不是上帝亲手创造，艾吉奥也无法成为上级天使。即使在下级天使中赫赫有名，艾吉奥对于命令的服从度总归是先天不如等级更高的天使们。对于生来就是为了服务上帝，服从天父及其子民的天使来说，如艾吉奥这样的存在，少不得要蒙受几句非议。

现在他是负责阿拉斯加的天使。即使大部分时间都在晒网，艾吉奥还是希望能够换一个地区，至少可以离他的常驻城市近一点。然而十几年过去，依然没有任何调动的命令传来。艾吉奥猜测那八成是切萨雷从中作梗。而他与切萨雷的恩怨又要追溯到某届天堂与地狱十二年一度的交流会，米迦勒和路西法又因为一件破事在会上吵起来，弄得参会的天使和恶魔心情都十分烦躁，互相埋怨起来。吵到激烈的地方，乌利尔甚至直接抽出火焰之剑来，把坐在旁边的切萨雷脑袋烧秃了一块——对于后者的遭遇艾吉奥不能不说是幸灾乐祸的——于是他便当众大声地嘲弄起对方。

他们从文艺复兴时期就结下的梁子就此又添一笔。

虽然他只需要在上司查岗（多则一天一次，少则几百年一次）的时候身处阿拉斯加地区，但是鉴于大天使们不食人间烟火的脑回路和记性，真正能够随叫随到的，大概只有刚入行且还是单身的菜鸟才能百分百做到。否则，你可能就会在任何时候突然被上司召唤，然后不得不放下手头正在做的事/人，飞到自己负责的地区打卡签到——顺带一提打卡只是一种比喻——特别是当你的定居地点与工作地点相隔过远时，生活会变得有些麻烦。

比如艾吉奥：一个在欧洲拥有大量房产，同时和男友长期居住在芝加哥，持有意大利国籍的伪人类。

天使将音量关小，拿起手机拨出一个电话。比起用翅膀飞，艾吉奥更喜欢他的雪佛兰西维尔，他甚至用了“一点点”小技巧来保护她免遭任何来自人类的伤害，因此即使到了2018年，这辆老爷车依然接近崭新，除了后备箱盖上一道“S”形状的划痕——上星期他在和一个恶魔抢车位的时候，对方用黑魔法诅咒了他的车，还留下撒旦的名字。为此艾吉奥主动承包了一星期的家务活，才从他博览群书的男友那里问到解咒的魔法。

“你在哪里？”电话接通后，另一头的人问道。

“威斯康星州，刚过马尼托沃克，”艾吉奥看了看手机显示屏上的时间，“晚饭前就能回来。”

“我知道了。既然这样，记得带一点干酪回来，”对方说，“我还能给你加一份通心粉。”

“我好感动，亲爱的。”艾吉奥夸张地捂住心口，同时用意念把住方向盘，使车不至于跑偏。

“不要小题大做，今晚只是破例，可别习以为常，”男人说，艾吉奥可以听出一点得意的语调，“待会儿见，天使。”

“这是在陈述我的种族还是调情呢，阿泰尔吾爱？”

然而阿泰尔没有回答，只是又重复了一遍刚才的话。“今晚见，艾吉奥，”他停顿几秒，又飞快地补充道，“顺带一提，你上周帮我设置的手机铃声，挺好听的。”

他说完便挂断了电话。

艾吉奥笑眯眯地把手机扔回副驾座，顺手修理好了路边几块破旧的路标。此刻他的心情格外舒畅：他刚刚完成了一个月的工作，男友称赞了他的审美，并且正等着他回家吃晚餐……一切都很美好，几乎不能再要求更多。  
差点忘了介绍，他的男朋友阿泰尔是只恶魔。

不过这其实也没什么大不了的。

身为一个拥有堕天使血统的高阶恶魔，阿泰尔几乎从来不出外勤，不需要，也不愿意。有些恶魔喜欢混进人类之中，散布一些流言，制造几场意外事故，但阿泰尔似乎生来就对这些“恶魔爱好”兴趣缺缺。比起给人类添堵，或是腐化几个灵魂，阿泰尔宁可在家里睡觉。事实上，无论天使还是恶魔，都不需要进食和睡眠，阿泰尔想他和艾吉奥大概是在地球呆得时间太久，以至于沾上了过多人类的习气。

要让艾吉奥说，这绝对不是阿泰尔身上最不像恶魔的地方——以及，阿泰尔有很多这样的地方——比如他对于文学与历史的喜爱。

对于绝大多数恶魔来说，所谓历史就是“看看我们在过去做了哪些蠢事才让人类安稳活到今天”、“哦撒旦啊看看这些家伙，他们完全做错了”检讨&吐槽大会；而文学则是“因为我们做的蠢事而让人类有时间折腾出来的一系列蠢事之一”。但阿泰尔是那种可以为了一本手稿走进一家教堂的恶魔，他甚至在大学教了十年历史，被迫跟无数人类打交道，只因为他喜欢那里的图书馆。

要说最匪夷所思的，艾吉奥至今想不通为什么一个恶魔可以在耶路撒冷居住四百多年。但他也要感谢让阿泰尔到街上买香料的马利克和当年派他去圣城出差的加百列，正是那天，他遇见了那个两年后成为他男朋友的人。  
顺带一提，艾吉奥对外坚称是身为恶魔的对方诱惑了他，而阿泰尔对此不置可否。

不过，当阿泰尔心情不好的时候，他那恶魔的一面常常就会不自觉地流露出来。单纯破坏几扇窗户、将晚高峰堵车时间延长等等已经不能够满足阿泰尔，这种时候，他往往会选择断掉整个社区（除了他们自己家）的无线网络，或者是到西北大学的招生办公室去，驳回一部分学生的入学申请，顺便看心情提高招生要求（艾吉奥后来才知道，恶魔早已掌控住几乎所有名牌学校的招生办）。

同时天使也不得不承认，在玩乐这方面，恶魔就是那么有天赋。前不久，艾吉奥给阿泰尔的电脑下载了《和班尼特一起攻克难关》，有效地减少了他外出泄愤的行为，拯救了全街区的互联网。艾吉奥一度对此颇为自豪，不过这种当无名英雄的好心情一直持续到他亲眼目睹阿泰尔五十秒通关游戏的那天为止。

艾吉奥回到家的时候正赶上阿泰尔完成第一道菜，于是他如约做了通心粉。饭后，两个人坐在沙发上看电影，这是他们常常进行的夜间活动，介于“我们来做快乐的事”和“我们来谈谈字面意义上的哲学”之间。他们说好两人轮流选择电影，但他们对电影的口味实在是南辕北辙，有时阿泰尔实在不愿意苟同艾吉奥的品味，而身为恶魔的好处就是阿泰尔永远有办法毫不愧疚地逃掉那些艾吉奥选择的而他不喜欢的片。

今晚艾吉奥选了《地狱神探》，阿泰尔的回应是挑起一边的眉头。

认真的？我们，看天使与恶魔？恶魔双臂交叉环绕胸前，但是没有像以往一样溜走。

艾吉奥走过去坐下，将男友搂进怀中。阿泰尔小幅度地挣扎了一下，随后很快放松肌肉，在艾吉奥怀里找了一个合适的位置安顿下来，伸出手臂从旁边扯过一个抱枕搂住。身为恶魔，阿泰尔自然喜欢黑夜胜过白天，但他更讨厌寒冷。在地狱里呆上一阵再回到人间，马上就会产生对热量渴望，却又不愿意见到熊熊燃烧的业火的心情。恶魔可以通过火焰传递信息，所以他们也不常升起客厅的壁炉。于是艾吉奥会从世界各地给恶魔带各种各样的抱枕，每个都晒得暖乎乎，还带着一股浓浓的天使味儿。

“这是人类对我们的诬蔑，高阶恶魔根本不会这样不体面……”电影过了大半，阿泰尔揉揉眼睛，睡意朦胧地为自己的族群辩驳。他实在提不起兴趣，也不知这电影到底哪里吸引了艾吉奥。莫非是对撒旦的演绎？还是因为加百列的演员？想着想着，意识更加昏沉，阿泰尔放开抱枕，双手环上男友的腰，头埋在艾吉奥颈间蹭了蹭——他喜欢他的天使的味道。

艾吉奥顺势用双手抱住对方，继续看他的电影。“啊哈，我喜欢这个加百列。”他对着屏幕称赞。

“嗯，我喜欢你。”阿泰尔闷闷的声音传来，似乎是无意识的呓语，喷出的气息让艾吉奥觉得脖子有些痒痒。心里也痒。

这时候艾吉奥才发现他的恶魔已经困得直打瞌睡，于是他调低了电视音量，挥手关掉客厅的照明灯，轻轻抚摸着对方的背部，直到阿泰尔的呼吸声变得轻而平稳。

他稍微往前挪了点，然后张开翅膀，巨大洁白的羽翼几乎占据了整个客厅。艾吉奥的翅膀即使在天使中也是很少见的漂亮，但对于他们的客厅来说，天使的翅膀实在太大了些，于是艾吉奥平时总是将它们收起来。他将翅膀打到身前，羽毛舒展开来，形成一道屏障，挡在阿泰尔和电视屏幕投射过来的光线，像守着黄金的龙，将熟睡的恶魔保护在自己羽翼中。

“晚安，我的珍宝。”他小声呢喃。


End file.
